Robin's Savior
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: A&R pairing, Amon tells Robin to go to his big bros place, but he never comes to get her, now in the US. trying to have a normal life, she finds another family running from a very powerful witch, will Amon save her? or will he pull the trigger this time?
1. Chapter 1

An explosion ringing through the office, a wall of glass breaking, men ran in, shooting at the STN-J team, everything happening so fast, Robin turned to see men running right or her aiming their guns on her about to shoot her, she was terrified, she was struck with so much fear that she couldn't move, and the men were coming closer, with their guns almost in her face now, till suddenly, a white, eye blinding flash followed by an explosion rang through. Robin remembered being down on the floor, men and guns surrounding her so fast, when the white, eye blinding light lit up the room she turned her face to the floor and covered her eyes, a hand reached down and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet, eye to eye Amon and Robin stood for a split second.

"Follow me," Amon still hanging onto to her wrist, they ran down the hallway, Amon quickly punched in the codes for the doors to unlock, he did it till they got down to the basement of the building.

"Amon…why are you…" Robin being interrupted,

"I had strict orders not to get involved with their hunt for you, but I couldn't let them hunt you, think you can burn a hole through that wall?" Amon pointing to the cinder block wall, Robin nodded. Amon stepped up on the well rim and took two fingers and pushed a button, the well opened up, Amon was hit with sunlight, slowly he turned his head and looked at Robin.

"Does that mean you trusted me as your friend?" Robin softly, Amon just stared at her, there was an explosion, it wouldn't be long till the men would be in the basement with them, Robin grabbed Amon's coat arm,

"Come on," Robin trying to get him towards the hole she had burned in the cinder block wall, Amon jerked her toward the well,

"Through here," Amon in his low dark voice. Robin slowly lowered herself in the well,

"What about the others?" Robin staring up at Amon, they were so close, face to face, they could feel each other's warm breathe on their skin,

"Don't worry about them, now go," Amon demanded. Robin slowly stepped down onto the stairs, Amon jumped down on the platform, he wasn't wearing his gloves that day, slowly he slid something in her hair behind her ear, Robin's eyes grew wide, Amon was really close to kissing her.

"If anything happens to me contact this person," Amon letting his hand caress her cheek,

~He's almost crying!~ Robin thinking to herself. Amon jumped out,

"Amon, come with me, they will kill you if you stay," Robin trying to stop the platform, she was just out of reach of the button to stop it from rising.

"Stop that Robin," Amon knocked her hand away and pushed her down back against the wall, the platform was almost sealed,

"Robin, the next time I see you…" Amon's sentence being cut short from the platform sealing Robin in.


	2. Chapter 2

With a scream Robin jerked up in bed,

"Amon," Robin shaking in a cold sweat with her long dirty blond hair stuck to her face. Catching her breath she wrapped a blanket around her and got up, she climbed down the ladder and grabbed some clean clothes, a pair of jeans and a low neck white shirt, with some under garments and headed to the shower, she shut and locked the door, she had her own bathroom seen as she was living in the hidden room that Nagira had built in case he ever needed something like that, it had a loft bedroom inside on top of a platform that extended from the wall it had a railing to stop her from rolling off into the floor below, it wasn't far but still it would hurt a lot, considering that there was a glass coffee table right below. Slowly she had dropped the blanket into the floor, she turned and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Why am I being haunted by this? Does it mean something or am I just missing everyone at STN-J and does it mean I miss my old partner, was there something there that I didn't catch, Amon was just about to kiss me! Why did he help me escape?" Robin quietly asked out loud. She hoped the shower would clear some things up, she missed Amon that was evident but how long was she supposed to wait for him, she couldn't sit there forever waiting for Amon. The hot water sprayed her in the face, she rubbed her face clean, then started washing her hair, she scrubbed her scalp clean, making sure every strand of her silky dirty blond hair was cleaned from the sweat that had poured from her pores during her horrible night's sleep. Her legs were shaking, her mind was freaking her out,

~What if I never see Amon again, what if the next time I see him he shoots me dead on the spot, what if Amon didn't make it through the attack on STN-J?~ her legs crumbled underneath her and she fell to the floor of the tub,

"Amon, I need you, I cant stay here much longer," Robin cried as the hot water hit her. By the time she was able to stand up again the hot water was cold, the cold water seemed to calm her down.

"He cant be dead, I cant believe that for a second," Robin seriously.

"Amon is out there, somewhere," Robin drying her hair a little with a towel, she threw her clothes on, leaving her shoes and socks off, today was Saturday, it had been almost two months since the attack at the STN-J and she hadn't heard a word from Amon. Robin crept downstairs to the main part of the house,

"Good morning sunshine, you okay this morning?" Nagira asked as he poured some coffee, Robin bypassed his question and grabbed the coffee from him.

"Okay, what's eating you Robin?" Nagira knowing she was upset now, Robin sipped the straight black coffee, she sat the cup down.

"I have been hiding here for almost two months now, there's nothing from Amon, I cant stay anymore, I have to leave, I have to go somewhere where I can get out of the house for some fresh air once in a while without having to worry about the wrong people seeing me, can you set me up under a new name and a new place," Robin asked. Nagira stared at Robin, she had just turned 16 years old and she wasn't even given a birthday party, she wasn't able to even see her friends at STN-J,

"Robin, I know this is hard, I know you miss everyone especially Amon, but he said he would contact you, didn't he?' Nagira bringing up a good point, Robin stared at the black caffeine in her coffee cup,

"Nagira, if I don't get out of town soon I am going to go crazy, I already dream about the attack that happened almost two months ago, please, you know I cant survive cooped up in this house, hiding whenever someone comes to the door," Robin's eyes tearing up. Nagira had seen the change in her, she was depressed, she eating habits were getting poor, and now she wasn't sleeping good, he had very rarely ever saw her cry up till the time that she went into hiding at his place, now she was crying at a drop of a dime.

"Are you willing to give Amon up?" Nagira asked softly, Robin jerked her head up and stared at Nagira, she was dumbfounded,

~Amon gave you up Robin, he protected you, he helped you escape and even sent you here to live, give up on him, drop him like he dropped you.~ her mind told her, she pounded her fist on the table top.

"I will not give Amon up, no matter what," Robin sternly, Nagira knew he shouldn't have asked that of her, but she needed to give Amon up, he wasn't good for her, Nagira sighed,

"Calm down, first thing, you will have to dye that hair and cut it, no more wearing the black stuff either, those eyes are going to stand out, so it wouldn't hurt to get you some colored lenses, and it wouldn't hurt you to gain a little weight, I'll go with you, you will be in my care as my daughter, alright, I will try to have everything ready to go by Monday," Nagira nodding. Robin was sipping her coffee with her eyes closed, her eyes popped opened and she swallowed down the coffee she had in her mouth, she sat the cup down,

"What?" Nagira shrugged,

"Are you serious?" Robin softly, Nagira sighed,

"Yeah, besides you're right, someone will find you here and we both would be in trouble, I'll go try and get at least half of this stuff done today," Nagira explained. Robin's eyes sparkled, she smiled a small smile,

"Thank you dad," Robin coming around into the kitchen and hugging him tightly.

"Consider it a belated 16th birthday present," Nagira rubbing her back,

"You cant use your powers though, in no circumstances can you use your powers, we'll have to enroll you in school too," Nagira going over to the desk and making a list of everything he needed to get and do that day.

"I guess I'll go throw some clothes in and clean them for the trip and head back up to my room," Robin not waiting to go back upstairs, Nagira felt had for Robin that she couldn't say goodbye to her friends and that she didn't have a birthday party, Nagira followed her.

"How do you feel about America, that's probably going to be the safest place," Nagira explained.

"Yeah, as long as I can step outside and not get gunned down," Robin softly,

"Okay, I've made my list so I'm going to town, you know the drill," Nagira pointing upstairs,

"Of course, I'll see you later, you can take Domino here upstairs if you want some company," Nagira giving her the German Shepherd pup. Nagira left and locked up tightly, Robin walked up to the room and shut the door, the door looked like apart of the wall, no one would noticed there was a door there unless they looked really close. Robin sat on the couch in her little living room in her room, she pet the pup while she looked at all the photos of her and the gang, there was even one in the book of her and Amon, it was took at Harry's, Amon was sitting there and looking down on Robin she was glancing up at him a little.

"I do miss you guys, I wish I could say goodbye but I guess goodbyes don't turn out that well, Amon, you break my heart, I wish you wouldn't have left me this way, you were my best friend Amon, I guess I really see, I was just a pawn to you, just another piece of the chess game to be played with," Robin growing angry at the way Amon had treated her. She was so upset that she almost set the photo on fire, but she thought better of it, she put it in her pocket. Robin held the little photo book to her chest, it was the most valuable piece she owned, she turned the TV on and muted it, she lit the candles that were sitting everywhere and turned the lights off, just sitting in the dark watching some videos of the gang that Nagira had kept for safe keeping, Amon was on there, she cried silently as she touched the TV screen, she leaned her head on it wanting to hold onto her partner, just to touch him and to hear that dark deep voice and feel those dark onyx eyes piercing her heart making her heart beat so fast, he always took her breath away when he stared her in the eyes, but it was such a good feeling. The pup came over to her, she hugged the little pup, she didn't want any friends in this school that Nagira was going to have to put her in, friends, well best friends run off and never came back, or so that was what she had learned from Amon leaving her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Robin, you have to get ready for tonight," Nagira having to fuss with her,

"Just give me a few minutes," Robin in the main living area, she was staring at herself, "I will never be me anymore," Robin touching her face and her hair. She took the scissors in her hand, she tried to cut her hair but she couldn't do it, she was crying so hard, she came out of the bathroom, she gave Nagira the scissors.

"You have to cut it, I cant," Robin shaking her head and crying,

"Sit down then," Nagira seriously. Robin brought over a stool from the kitchen and sat down and closed her eyes as silent tears streamed down her face,

"Okay have a look," Nagira softly, Robin ran to the bathroom and stared in the mirror, it was a little past her shoulders, a little choppy and her bangs were a little shorter but she was glad she got to keep most of it, it didn't look so bad, she started applying the dye, dark brown, it wasn't much different than her dirty blond hair color, maybe she could work with it. A couple of hours later, she came out of the bathroom in a towel, Nagira was changing his hair color to blond and putting in the light blue color contacts, he also cut his hair and dressed differently too. Robin finally found him, she had changed her eye color with her powers, they were a brownish color with a hint of green,

"So how do I look," Robin biting her lip, Nagira came over and checked her hair and eyes,

"Not bad, you still pretty Robin, your hair will grow back and once we get out of here and settled into our new place, which is right on the beach, we hopefully wont have to hide, did you change your eye color on your own?" Nagira asked,

"Yeah, what's the beach like?" Robin asked.

"Its beautiful, maybe I could take up jogging," Nagira patting his gut from all the alcoholic drinks, he was trying to make Robin feel a little better. Robin still didn't smile,

"You know you are as bad as my little brother, come on, pack your stuff, don't worry about your clothes if you have a bunch of keepsakes that you want to take with you, we'll just get some more," Nagira explained.

"My stuff isn't much, just some pictures, a diary and a toothbrush and toothpaste and my clothes," Robin explained.

"Oh, okay then," Nagira thinking how Amon would be perfectly matched up with Robin because they didn't have much at all that they cherished.

"Hey, come on, you'll like school, you'll have friends and boyfriends and there's Prom, where you get all dressed up though most girls lose…never mind," Nagira laughing a little.

"I don't want any friends, what's the use of having a best friend when they pawn you off to someone else or you have to leave them behind and not even get to say goodbye to them?" Robin shrugged. Nagira was dumbfounded, she wasn't the same Robin that he knew in the beginning, she was sinking into nothingness, he wanted to make things better for her, but he couldn't heal a crushed heart.

"I'm going to go pack, I'll pack Domino's stuff too," Robin leaving Nagira to do some of his own packing too.

"Damn you Amon," Nagira sitting down on the bed hard, finally Nagira's car was packed, he didn't have much either,

"Come on Robin lets go," Nagira softly. Robin walked out carrying Domino and her little black photo book, along with her little black diary, they quickly got settled in the car.

"Hey, when we get there we can go check out the beach, how does that sound?" Nagira trying his best to get Robin out of this funk,

"Sounds good dad," Robin staring at the house that they were leaving behind, everything important to her she was leaving behind, and she had a feeling that she wasn't going to see the people that she cared a lot about ever again. They headed off to the states.


	4. Chapter 4

"Robin wake up, we're here," Nagira shaking her,

"Serina," Robin growled. Slowly she woke up and looked around, the salty air drifted up her nose. Being unsure about this strange new place she carefully opened the door and got out. Domino ran for the beach, Robin ran after him, he was running and jumping to try to catch the birds that immediately flocked to the sky. Robin found some shells, Nagira walked down to the beach,

"It's a sea shell, a shell of a creature that used to live in the sea," Nagira explained, Robin examined the shell carefully, she sat down,

"Its beautiful here," Robin watching the sun set,

"Its almost like the sun is setting into the ocean," Nagira explained. Robin thought about it, she nodded, Domino ran back to Robin's side, she smiled, it was the only thing that was keeping her from falling unstable.

"Domino has taken to you well," Nagira smiling,

"Because I talk to him and treat him like a human, you and him are the only one's I trust," Robin getting up and going for a walk, she had left her shoes and socks with Nagira and left barefoot to experience the sand between her toes for the first time. Domino followed her, they were two peas in a pod, best friends, they were all that each other had, Nagira smirked, Domino would protect her and Robin would protect Domino in return. Robin was crying again,

"Thank you Domino for being my best friend, I'm very lucky to have you as a friend," Robin bending down and petting the pup. Domino licked her face.

"Come on boy lets have some fun," Robin running into the ocean, he ran after her, they played in the water for a little while.

"Serina, Domino, come on, we have to get some dinner," Nagira calling for them. Robin and Domino ran out of the water and raced to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin and Domino ran around trying to find a shower, finally they found one at the end of the hall. Robin pulled her wet clothes off, she shut the door and locked it, they both jumped into the shower and cleaned up, Nagira pulled the car into the garage and started unloading, he carried his stuff to his room downstairs and carried Robin's things upstairs to her room. He placed her diary on her desk and her photo book on there beside her bed on her nightstand. After things were unloaded Nagira started some pasta, Robin and Domino came out,

"Where's my room dad?" Robin asked.

"Upstairs," Nagira standing in a large kitchen, she ran over to Nagira and hugged him,

"I'm sorry about how I have been, I love you dad, thank you for this, for all of this," Robin still hugging him. Nagira was caught off guard, he hugged her slowly,

"At this point I would do anything for you Robin, I call you Robin because its who you are and you are strong, and your partner saved you Robin, he sent you to me because he knew I would keep you safe, he hasn't forgotten about you, no one could forget you, not even that big ass of you my little brother," Nagira rubbing her back.

"I miss them so much," Robin hugging him tighter,

"I know, but look, tomorrow you are going to school, you'll be in the 11th grade, I told them that I was home schooling you and you were already to the 12th grade material so, surely you'll make some friends," Nagira trying to encourage her, Robin shook her head,

"I don't want anymore friends," Robin explained.

"Okay, calm down, go check your room out and put some clothes on," Nagira pulling away,

"Um, can I …" Robin staring at a cigarette place behind his ear, Nagira sighed, he gave her the cigarette,

"Not in the house, your room has a deck, you could go out on it and smoke," Nagira giving her a lighter.

"Thank you," Robin drying her face from the tears she had cried,

"Just try tomorrow okay, be open minded about school, it might not be as bad as you think it is," Nagira explained,

"I guess I will be riding the bus too huh?" Robin knowing he would have to work.

"Yeah, I do have to work you know," Nagira seriously,

"Okay, just call me when dinner is ready," Robin heading to her room. Domino of course followed right behind her,

"What a pair they make," Nagira smiling as he turned back to cooking.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin flipped on the light, her room was plain, a desk, some windows, a futon for a bed, and a lamp on the nightstand by her bed. The room was huge, it was twice the size of her room back at Nagira's old house, a small smile crept onto her lips, Domino jumped onto the futon which was still in couch form, she sat down at her desk and opened her diary,

"I need some clothes first and then I can go smoke while I write," Robin thought out loud, she walked over to her large closet, once she opened it she was impressed by the large amount of clothes that were in the closet, it was full! Robin grabbed some pajama pants and a tank top and took her diary and cigarette out onto the deck, she was speechless at what she saw. The view was breathtaking, it overlooked the whole ocean, the beach was down below the deck and it looked as if she could just jump off the deck and she would hit the ocean water, it was such a clear beautiful night, the moon was full and lit the sky up, Robin for once felt so peaceful, but there was something missing, someone she wanted to share this with and she had no idea where he was, she stared at the sky,

"I wish you were here…Amon," Robin sitting up on the railing of the deck and lighting her cigarette, slowly she opened her diary to the first entry;

Entry one :

Today I have a job, I'm a replacement at STN-J, I have a partner, his name is Amon, he's not much of a talker or a nice guy, but he is easy on the eyes. I think he sees me just as a mere child and a tag along. Actually I don't think he likes me much at all, though he treats me just like everyone else at STN-J.

Entry two:

I killed a witch today, Sakaki, Michael, Karasuma, and Dojima all me already but my partner Amon, I don't understand, why does he treat everyone so bad? Harry the owner of the delicious restaurant across the street even likes me, he says I should have faith in Amon, and to trust him, he says that Amon has never betrayed anyone and that he never would. I guess Harry knows Amon well, but really how would Harry know, unless Amon actually talks to Harry?

Entry three:

Amon and I got a little banged up today, he was shoved against the wall by some cinder blocks, the witch had a gun, Amon was already down, he couldn't hardly move because of this witch's power hold on him, I stepped in front of him and intercepted the bullet, but I let the witch have it good needless to say the witch was turned into ashes. And I saw something in Amon's eyes tonight, when I went down from the bullet though I healed fairly quickly on the spot, I saw concern in Amon's eyes, he told me I was stupid for what I had done but I told him that partners were always there for each other.

Entry four:

It was beautiful tonight, as I stood out on the deck getting some fresh air I saw Amon on top of his roof, he was just staring at me. I think we had an understanding tonight, we actually sat down and had a talk, he is a seed and I am too, maybe that's why we had an understanding tonight. We are the same.

Entry Five:

Tonight I went to Touko's place. When I let myself in Touko was bound up, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move, I was froze. I took three bullets and men broke into the windows on the deck. Luckily Sakaki and Karasuma busted in, but the men retreated, I ran after them, but I ran into Amon, I wonder what he was doing there, he wouldn't let me pass by. Was he helping them escape?

Entry Six:

I haven't seen Amon at all since last night, its pretty slow in this office, but I guess I better go make myself busy just in case I were to get in trouble.

Robin was thinking back as she remembered her first day with Amon,

"Very easy on the eyes," Robin smiling as she shook her head.

Entry Seven:

Well since I last wrote there was an attack on STN-J, Amon saved me and I swear, I thought he was going to kiss me! He never thought of me as a witch, and he killed his last partner because she had turned on him. I think he actually trusted me as his friend, he said he wasn't supposed to interfere with their hunt for me but for some reason he couldn't let them kill me. Its been two months almost and I haven't heard anything from him, but there has to be something more than just friendship and trust between me and Amon, he was almost crying when he let me go. I don't understand why he didn't come with me. Now I don't look like my old self, I don't even have the same name anymore. And I start school tomorrow, I miss my friends, more importantly I miss my old partner…Amon. There's a beautiful view of the ocean right outside my new home but I rather have him.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin closed her diary and stared out at the vast body of water, it seemed to go on forever.

"Robin, I've been calling for you, dinner is getting cold," Nagira explained.

"I'm sorry, its just that its so peaceful out here," Robin easing herself down from the railing.

"Good, maybe you wont have nightmares anymore," Nagira messing her hair up,

"Come on, brother," Robin calling Domino, he jumped off the bed and followed them to the kitchen, Nagira fixed three bowls of pasta and sat them down on the table. Robin pulled the chair out for Domino and placed him in the chair, Nagira shook his head and smiled as Robin sat down.

"Thank you dad, it smells wonderful," Robin drinking her water and starting to eat.

"So I guess you're happy here huh?" Nagira asked,

"As much as I can be," Robin explained.

"I'm glad, you look like you feel a little better, just seeing you be able to get out of the house and run around, it makes me happy," Nagira trying to talk a little more.

"Yeah, fresh air, I like to get out of the house without having to worry about the wrong people seeing me," Robin seriously.

"Robin, you are 16, you're a teenager, you should enjoy being a kid, don't be in a hurry to grow up, you'll turn into my brother, a stone cold hearted asshole, he has never cared about anyone or anything, just about hunting and killing witches, but you, you must have done something right," Nagira confused.

"That too has confused me," Robin having a puzzled look on her face, Domino had cleaned his plate already, he jumped down and ran into the kitchen to his water bowl and drank some water. Robin finished her dinner and her water and took her dishes to the sink and washed them and put them in the dishwasher along with Domino's dish.

"I'm going to take Domino for a walk and then go to bed," Robin kissing Nagira's cheek.

"Set your alarm for 7 in the morning, school starts at 8," Nagira explained, Robin sighed,

"Alright," Robin whistled, Domino ran to her, they walked out the door and went for a walk on the beach.

"I wish you could come with me tomorrow," Robin mumbled, they walked for a few more minutes to let Domino do his business and then they headed back in and up to Robin's room. Robin folded the futon down into a bed and got some blankets out of the closet and fixed her covers and fluffed her pillows, she got under the covers and Domino jumped onto the bed and buried himself under the blankets and curled up against Robin, it was a bit cool with the deck doors being open. Robin set her clock for 7 a.m. she rolled over and watched the curtains on the door blowing in the breeze coming off the ocean. Slowly her eyes drifted shut, she dreamt of Amon, he was there in her room, he had came through the open doors from the deck, the curtains were blowing behind him, he was slowly coming over to her, he had found her sleeping and he sat down on the edge of the bed and was leaning in to kiss her, her first kiss! Robin's dream was cut short by the sound of the alarm clock waking her up for school. Robin groaned and slapped at the alarm clock,

"Its too early, man, why did the alarm have to wake me up, that was almost a perfect dream," Robin hanging her feet off the bed, Domino wiggled out of the covers, he got in Robin's face and licked her in the face.

"A good morning to you to Dominic, that sounds much better than Domino," Robin petting the pup, they got out of bed and Robin got ready for school. They raced downstairs together and ate a pop tart each before Robin headed off to school.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, I'll go in with you today to get you settled in," Nagira explained,

"I think I can handle this, if I can handle bad ass witches, I can handle anything," Robin shrugged and got out, she walked into the school building and found the office. The office was almost bare, two people besides her were there,

"I need a class schedule, my name is Serina Benning," Robin explained. The office personnel flipped through some papers,

"Hey Dade, can you show Ms. Benning here to her classes, seen as you have every single class with our newcomer here," the woman shouted at him, he was checking his email. Robin heard a grunt come from deep within the guy as he shut the computer off and turned around, Robin laughed a little,

"It's okay, I can find my way around, I have about thirty minutes," Robin shrugged and walked out, Dade grumbled, he followed behind Robin.

"You know I have dealt with one like you before, and I must say you do have the grunt down pat," Robin smirked as she kept walking, Dade gave her an ugly look, he didn't say anything. Robin managed to find all her classes before the bell rang, when the bell did ring she headed to her first class and sat down in the back row, Dade sat down in his assigned seat in the back row two seats from Robin, she could feel him glancing at her.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" Robin turning to ask, Dade just mumbled to himself and glanced at her again.

~There is something about that girl, she isn't who she seems.~ Dade thought,

"I'm not looking for any friends, nor am I looking for handouts," Robin glancing at Dade,

"Never said I wanted to be friends," Dade growled. Class soon started, it was algebra, Robin already knew all of the material, she smirked,

~Well this is easy so far, I just need to know how to deal with these kids.~ Robin glancing over at Dade, he looked over through his long black straight hair at her, he scoffed. Soon class was over, Robin took her book and left, she walked to her next class and again sat in the back row again Dade sat in front of her,

~I wish she would stop sitting next to me.~ Dade growled. Robin looked up at him,

"What is your problem?" Robin a little testy, Dade said nothing, he would just have to deal with it,

"Hey, you're the new girl aren't you? Serina right?" a girl coming in the door and sitting in her assigned seat right beside Robin,

"Um, yeah, why?" Robin confused,

~Since when did I become news?~ Robin having a puzzled look on her face.

"So, what's Italy like? You are from Italy right?" the girl leaning over toward Robin,

"Um, its Italy, nothing special, what's your name?" Robin wondering why this girl kept talking to her. Dade glanced back at Kate,

"Turn around Dade, it's Kate, and that's my brother Dade, he is mostly rude," Kate explained.

"How old are you guys?" Robin wondering if they were around her age,

"I'm 16 my brother is 17, he doesn't like to apply himself very much in school, how old are you?" Kate asked,

"I'm 16, I have dealt with a guy like Dade before, its just an act, most of the time," Robin shrugged.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Kate asked, Robin blushed and tried to laugh it off,

"No, we worked together, we were partners where we worked," Robin watching the teacher come in. Robin straightened up, Kate finally quit talking.

"Class we have a new student, her name is Serina Benning and she comes from Italy," the teacher giving her a book,

"I want you to finish the rest of the chapter and I'm going to pass out a worksheet you guys can help each other on, you can move around wherever you feel comfortable, I want it quiet in here," the teacher explained. Robin stayed at her seat, Dade did too, Kate moved into the floor,

"Come on Serina, come sit with me," Kate motioning for her to come sit in the floor.

"Um, okay," Robin wondering how Kate was warming up to her so quickly, she got up and went to sit in the floor with Kate, Dade glanced back at them, he shook his head,

~She is going to get her heart broken, Serina already said she wasn't looking for any friends.~ Dade thought to himself.

"Here, the story starts on page 25, its short so you shouldn't have a problem getting through with it," Kate explained,

"Thanks," Robin sitting against the wall in the floor, Dade's head was starting to bob, Robin glanced up at Dade,

"He falls asleep every time he tries to read something, he likes to write stories instead of reading them, Dade, hey Dade, wake up," Kate throwing a pen at him, it hit him in the back of the head, he jerked around and gave her an ugly look and turned back around. Robin just sit there reading, she was done reading when the teacher handed the assignment out, Robin and Kate worked on it together, Dade was woke up by the teacher, he started on the worksheet. Kate, Robin, and Dade had all their work done by the time the bell rang and they handed it to the teacher on their way out.

"Hey, think you could help Dade with his math, he doesn't get the hang of it," Kate whispered,

"Of course, if he wants some help, he could come over today after school," Robin shrugged,

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to the mall with me today though," Kate seriously.

"I…I don't go to malls, you could drop Dade off after school today and I could help him on his math," Robin softly,

"Okay, you need a lift home? Since I am dropping Dade off at your place I'll drop you off too, and it will give me a chance to see where you live," Kate explained. Robin didn't know about riding in a vehicle with someone she just met,

"I guess that would be okay," Robin shrugged,

"Just follow Dade to the car when your last class lets out," Kate going to her next class, Robin walked to her next class.


	9. Chapter 9

Dade was leaving his last class with Robin,

"Is there any reason you are following me?" Dade harshly,

"Kate is dropping me off at my house, she told me to follow you to the car," Robin quietly.

~Good grief, my sister is going to get her heart broke yet, doesn't she know Serina doesn't want friends?~ Dade scoffed, they got to a '99 Mustang which was black and in really good condition, and waited for Kate, Kate was running to the car, Robin was admiring the car,

"Sorry guys, I got caught up," Kate unlocking the doors, she jumped in, Dade opened the door and pulled the seat back for Robin to get in.

"Thank you," Robin being polite,

"Sure," Dade boomed,

~He acts just like Amon, but he could never compare to Amon.~ Robin thought as she got in the back seat. Slowly she reached over and put her seatbelt on, Kate had some rock playing in her CD player, Robin just sat there watching out the little back window.

"So what about your parents, what do they do?" Robin wanting to carry on a conversation, Kate was quiet for a few minutes,

"We only have our mom, she is a lawyer," Kate explained,

"My dad is a lawyer, but what about your dad?" Robin confused.

"Our real father left right after Dade was born, we had a step father, but he um, he was abusive," Kate explained, Dade laughed a little,

"That's an understatement," Dade looking out the window, he was holding something back from Kate,

~She would go back into her old self, being scared to go anywhere without me if she knew he broke out of prison.~ Dade thought to himself, he let out a growl.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up…," Robin being interrupted by Kate,

"Its fine, our step father was mentally disabled, he still is," Kate explained. Robin would talk to Dade about it at the house, the car fell quiet, other than Kate asking for directions to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate pulled up in the drive,

"This is nice, a backyard beach," Kate getting out, Dade lit up a cigarette, Robin took her own cigarettes out and grabbed one,

"Can I borrow that?" Robin pointing to the lighter. Dade lit her cigarette for her, Robin glanced at Dade,

"Thank you," Robin walking away, Dade was caught off guard by the house and the fact that Robin actually smoked.

~She really doesn't seem like a normal 16 year old girl.~ Dade thought as he tried to see past what she appeared to be,

"So, you coming in or you have to get going?" Robin asked Kate,

"I can stay for a few minutes, Dade grab your math book, Serina is going to help you with it," Kate explained, Dade grunted, he walked back to the car and grabbed his book bag, he slammed the door letting them both know he was upset, Kate rolled her eyes,

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with him, just be thankful you don't have one like him, or do you?" Kate asked. Robin shook her head,

"No, but I have worked with someone that was worse than your brother, most of the time its just an act," Robin quietly. Kate smirked, Robin and Dade finished their cigarettes and they all walked into the house. Robin led the way to her room,

"This is my room," Robin opening the deck doors, Kate walked out onto the deck,

"Wow, this takes your breath away doesn't it?" Kate asked, Dominic was growling,

"Its okay boy, they are good people, this is my brother and my best friend Dominic," Robin letting Kate pet Dominic, Dominic was looking right at Dade and was growling, Robin smirked a little.

"He isn't going to hurt me or you, I wont let him," Robin softly talking to Dominic,

"He's a cutie," Kate letting the pup lick her face,

"Yep, he's going to be a big baby, he's German Shepherd," Robin letting Kate hold him,

"Dade, you play nice with Serina, I've got to be going," Kate putting the dog down, Robin, Dade, Dominic showed her out,

"You need to quite that smoking, I don't know why people pick up that bad habit," Kate poking at Robin.

"When you are stuck in a house for almost two months straight, not ever being allowed to go to the store even, a cigarette and a pup will keep you from losing your mind," Robin explained, Kate's eyes narrowed,

"You're in hiding?" Kate confused,

"Yeah, changed my name, my hair color, eye color, changed location, and my wardrobe, but I'm hiding for a completely different reason," Robin explained as she hung onto the door,

"You have your phone right?" Dade harshly, Kate sighed and rolled her eyes,

"You don't have to look out for me all the time Dade, yes, I have my phone, yes it has a full battery, and yes, I will call you if I get into trouble, bye Serina, good luck with him," Kate leaving. Robin shut the door and locked it, as she turned around she was greeted with an ugly look from Dade.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin walked passed him or tried to, Dade put his hand on the door and braced his arm there, leaning into Robin,

"What's the deal with you, who are you and what are you hiding from?" Dade harshly, Robin's heart started to race as Dade's black hair hung around his face,

~This feeling, the same feeling I get when I am close to Amon.~ Robin clearing her throat.

"I am running from who I am, that's all that you need to know," Robin narrowing her eyes at him,

"That's not good enough, my sister has involved you in her life, I need to know who you are and why you are running and hiding, she is in enough trouble as it is," Dade boomed.

"The people who are after me will not hurt her, they are only after me," Robin fired back, but she had too much anger that she sat the couch on fire, Robin pushed him out of the way and ran and put out the fire. Dade stood there, he was confused,

"You did that? You set that couch on fire didn't you?" Dade walking toward her, Robin sat down on the couch, she sighed, slowly she put her hand to her hand,

"Dade, I am a witch, okay, my name is Robin Sena, I'm a witch, I have powers, now tell me, what kind of trouble is Kate in?" Robin seriously. Dade came over and leaned on the couch, he was quiet,

"Dade, do you realize I can help your sister?" Robin seriously,

"Our step father almost killed my mother, he raped Kate and held me at gunpoint, but I broke his arm and put two bullets in each of his legs and got Kate and my mother to the hospital, he's escaped the state pen, I know because I actually thought to have someone to keep check of him to make sure he didn't go nowhere," Dade seriously, Robin had an angry look on her face,

"I will kill him, Kate isn't going to get hurt anymore, that bastard isn't going to hurt your family," Robin getting up, she walked into the kitchen, she needed something to drink, she grabbed two cokes, she walked back over to Dade,

"Here," Robin giving him a coke. Dade opened the coke,

"Nothing scares me, that bastard doesn't scare me, but Kate cant know that he has escaped because it has took her a good long while to get over what happened to her," Dade boomed. Robin putting her hand to his shoulder,

"Your secret will be kept, can you keep mine?" Robin putting her hand out to shake on it, Dade shook her hand warrior style,

"Hey Robin, how's your first day of school?" Nagira shouted as he turned around from locking the door, he was caught off guard, Robin rolled her eyes,

"Um, dad, we have company," Robin giving him a look,

"Sorry, hi, the name's David, you would be?" Nagira coming over to get a better look at him.

"It's okay Nagira, he knows all about the situation," Robin sighed, Nagira looked at her,

"They are in trouble, I'm going to help them," Robin seriously,

"What kind of trouble?" Nagira confused,

"Their step father is coming after them, he broke out of prison and he is, well, he almost killed them," Robin seriously.

"Robin, you cant, you cant use your powers here," Nagira seriously,

"Nagira, this is me, I did this for a living, I hunted witches with your brother, to protect the innocent, as far as I can tell, this is the same situation, and I will use my powers, I cant just sit here and let this guy come for them," Robin explained. Nagira scratched his head,

"Alright Robin, but you do know what this means right?" Nagira asked,

"Yeah, look, we are going to go for a walk," Robin heading to the door, Dade and Dominic followed. Robin was quiet, she pulled out a cigarette from her pack that she had stole from Nagira earlier, she lit the end without the help of a lighter, Dade watched her, she glanced over at him, he had a cigarette in his mouth that was not lit yet,

"I got it," Robin explained, as she lit the end of his cigarette with her powers.

"So, I take it he isn't your father either?" Dade wanting to know more,

"No, I was raised in a convent, I have no idea who my parents are, he's my ex-partner's older brother," Robin looking at the ocean,

"What did he mean if you used your powers here?" Dade confused, Robin was quiet, a few minutes passed, she looked down at Dominic beside her,

"I will more than likely have to run again," Robin seriously. Dade just smoked his cigarette, they were quiet, till Dade noticed Dominic,

"I guess he follows you everywhere huh?" Dade sitting down on the beach, Robin sat down with him,

"He's like a brother to me, we shower together, we eat together, and we sleep in the bed together, he's my best friend," Robin smirked.

"I think my sister could use a friend like you," Dade thought out loud,

"You guys don't need me as a friend, friends desert each other, or at least that's what I have come to know, but you could use some backup for when your step father comes after you guys again, and besides after I kill him, I will have to run again, I don't want to hurt you guys when I leave," Robin playing with a shell.

"I think Kate is already going to be heartbroken when you leave," Dade staring at the sea,

"Yeah, I guess she is wanting some friends real bad, she'll make friends," Robin sure of it, it was starting to get dark.

"Come on, maybe you can help with this math crap," Dade getting up, Robin got up,

"Its actually so easy….." Robin being interrupted by Dade's phone going off, he looked at the number, it was Kate,

"Kate, are you….alright, just hang on, I'm coming, stay on the phone with me, talk to me," Dade running to the house, Robin followed.

~Shit, this can't be happening so soon.~ Robin being to shake all over,

"Dad, get in the car, let Dade drive, his sister is in trouble," Robin grabbing the keys and throwing them to Dade. Nagira ran with them to the car, he got in the back, Robin got in front with Dade,

"Talk to her Robin, try and keep her calm," Dade getting in the car, Robin grabbed the phone.

"Kate, are listening to your radio, good, I want you to sing with the radio and drive to the police station, once you get there, run inside and tell them your situation but for now just keep singing okay," Robin strongly, she put the phone on speaker, Dade sped out of the garage backwards and jerked it into drive, he sped off making the tires squeal.


	12. A bit of trouble

"Can you see who the driver is?" Dade boomed toward the phone,

"Not yet, I'm scared Dade," Kate crying,

"Kate, I'm right here, I'm coming to get you," Dade seriously. When Dade finally turned onto the road that his sister was on,

"Dade, its, its Dad, oh my god, its da…" the phone cut out,

"No God, no you aren't going to lay a hand on her," Dade speeding up faster.

"Kate, KATE! Talk to me Kate," Dade strongly,

"Dade, slow down, she right up ahead," Robin screamed.

"Robin, you can't do it," Nagira leaning in her ear,

"Nagira I wont let them live in fear the rest of their lives, I have to do this," Robin seriously. Dade slammed on the breaks,

"Dade, stay here, at least till I settle this for good," Robin getting out, Dade didn't listen, he got out, Robin heard the man's evil laugh, she turned and saw him over by Kate's wrecked car, she quickly moved in front of Dade, a bullet pierced her shoulder, she used her flames on the man but another power of light blue ring of power came from her and flew in the man's direction. Robin ran over to Kate's car, the man had ran this time, but he swore that he would fight this young woman to the death before he left.

"Kate, come on we have to get you to the hospital," Robin getting Kate out, other than a gash on her forehead she seemed to be unharmed, but Robin knew she more than likely had a concussion, Dade came running to them.

"I've got her Robin," Dade getting Kate in his arms, Nagira was standing with his gun in hand, ready to shoot in case the guy came back, he opened the door for Dade,

"Thanks," Dade sliding in the backseat with his sister. Nagira still stood by the open door as Robin walked up to him,

"Robin, you okay," Nagira asked,

"Just get in and get to the hospital," Robin walking around the car to the front passenger's side and got in.

"You guys stay down till we get to the hospital, and keep her awake," Robin groaned, she turned around just in time to see Amon standing there aiming a gun on her,

"Nagira, don't hit Amon," Robin screamed, Nagira swerved to mess Amon.

"How are you doing Robin?" Nagira asked,

"Its healing," Robin having her eyes closed, Nagira remembered the new power that had came out of Robin,

"Robin, what was that, that power?" Nagira confused.

"I don't know I feel my powers, they are growing, they have been growing," Robin making an ugly look on her face.

"Why did Amon have a gun pointed at me Nagira?" Robin asked softly,

"He probably was sent to kill you Robin, and he more than likely saw your new power come out, how you guys doing back there?" Nagira checking on Dade and Kate,

"What the hell is going on?" Dade asked,

"Dade, remember when I told you I was a witch, that was my powers, they are getting stronger," Robin explained.


	13. Betrayal

Dade rushed his sister to the ER, they made him wait in the waiting room, Robin sat across from him, a long deadly silence filled the room. Robin got up and walked outside for a cigarette, Dade finally came outside,

"That man that was in the road, he is really meant to kill you?" Dade confused,

"Yes, Dade, he was my partner, he is sent to kill me once my powers fully take over, but I guess Solomon wants me dead a little earlier than planned," Robin sitting on the bench and having a cigarette out for him to take, he took the cigarette. Amon appeared out of nowhere, in his hand he held firm a gun aimed at Robin, she got up and walked right up to the gun.

"Amon, I will let you kill me but not just yet, I have to protect them from their father, then you can kill me, but not till I kill this bastard, you own me at least that for betraying me, I waited for you for two months and you never came, I should have known you were with Solomon this whole time," Robin harshly, he looked at Dade. Amon lowered the gun, his cold beady eyes staring her down, Robin's eyes had turned back to green, Amon turned and walked away.

"I miss you Amon," Robin strongly, he paused and turned his head to the side but didn't look at her, he then started back to walking away,

_~I miss you too Robin, I have to kill you.~ _Amon thought to himself as he walked away, Nagira came out, he saw Amon hiding over by his car, Nagira walked out to the car.

"Amon, that kid loves you and I wont let you kill her, you must have cared for her when you told her to come to me," Nagira harshly,

"I have new orders," Amon unlocking his car and getting in the driver's seat and shutting the door and speeding off. Nagira knew that Amon wasn't going to be too far away, he turned around and saw Robin's fragile little frame shaking, her legs wobbled.

Slowly Nagira walked back to Robin,

"Robin," Nagira not knowing what to say, he watched her, she looked upset but tears swelled in her eyes, her fists were clinched tightly. Nagira hugged her, she fell limp in his arms and hugged him back,

"I waited for him," Robin softly through her clinched teeth,

"Lets get you in here to a chair," Nagira walking her back inside.

"I want to stay out here," Robin slowly sitting back down on the bench,

"Robin are you okay," Dade knowing she had been shot once, he put his arm around her waist,

"He…betrayed …me," Robin losing her breathe,

"Come on, we need to get your wounds looked at," Dade ripping her shirt sleeve, to his surprise her wound was already healed.

"I'm fine Dade, don't worry Amon will not kill me till I can get rid of your father for good," Robin seriously,

"Shh, come on lets get you back in here," Dade gently picking her up in his arms, he carried her back to the waiting room, Dade laid her down on the couch, he sat down and let her lay her head down in his lap.

_~I can't believe Amon would betray me.~ _Robin thought to herself as she shook in Dade's arms, Nagira came over and placed his coat over her,

"I'm sorry Robin," Nagira explained.

"He betrayed me, my own partner, Harry even told me to trust Amon," Robin closing her eyes.

"I'm taking you home, Dade I called your mother she should be…" Nagira being interrupted,

"I can't leave them, they will have to stay with us," Robin slowly sitting up,

"What? Robin, you can't do this," Nagira explained.

"Dad, I am already dead, Amon has that covered, I want to do this last thing," Robin seriously. Nagira bowed his head,

"Amon will not hurt you I'll make sure of that, he sent you to me, he wanted me to protect you, I will protect you Robin even if…" Nagira was cut short,

"No one else will die because of me, Dade, Kate, and their mother will stay at our house till this bastard shows again, when the doctors release Kate, they will stay with us, we have plenty of room, Dade and Kate will stay with me in my room and their mother will sleep in your room, just move the couch sofa beds into each room," Robin explained. A woman ran into the hospital,

"Ms. Carter," Nagira standing up,

"David, is my daughter alright?" the woman asked.

"Mom, we need to talk to you," Dade looking at Robin, Robin stood up, Ms. Carter was led away to the little church inside the hospital.


	14. Much needed prayer

Robin and Dade sat down,

"Dad, has escaped, he caused Kate to wreck, she isn't hurt too bad, but mom we don't have to worry, Robin can help us, it's the only way that Kate got away from him," Dade explained.

"Ms. Carter, I am a witch, I want to protect your family, in order for me to do this, you need to move into our house," Robin explained. Ms. Carter laughed a little,

"You're just a 16 year old girl, you aren't a witch," Ms. Carter explained,

"You see those candles over there?" Robin pointing them out,

"Yes," Ms. Carter looking at them, Robin lit them with her ability, Ms. Carter was amazed,

"Mom, trust her, she is the only one who can defeat dad, it's the only way we will be safe," Dade seriously. There was a long silence,

"Alright, we'll stay at your place," Ms. Carter still concerned about it.

"Please, don't tell anyone who I am or what I can do," Robin seriously,

"Of course, so if you are at school with my kids and I am at work, what if he comes for me?" Dade's mother confused.

"Nagira works in your law office, he's not a witch but he can fight," Robin assured her,

"David, right, so he isn't your father?" Ms. Carter asked, Robin smirked,

"No, he's my ex partner's older brother," Robin turning her head away.

"Okay, so after Kate gets out of here what's the plan?" Ms. Carter wanting to know,

"You, Dade, and Nagira will go gather things you need from your place, I will watch over Kate, she will need to rest," Robin seriously. Ms. Carter nodded,

"Alright, I'm going to go check on Kate," Ms. Carter leaving the church. Robin hid in her hair, Dade knew her heart was broken, slowly he placed his hand on Robin's.

"I'm fine Dade, I wasn't meant for this world of humans, I guess I'm just like Amon, I'm meant to protect, that is all," Robin seriously.

"You may be a witch but you have feelings also," Dade strongly,

"The feelings of a witch doesn't matter to anyone," Robin getting up and walking to the alter, she fell to her knees, she pressed her hands together and bowed her head and closed her eyes tightly,

"Give me the strength to die honorably, forgive me of my sins dear Lord and accept me in your house," Robin strongly as tears ran down her face, she closed her eyes even tighter, someone was standing in the shadows, it was Amon.

"Dear Lord, I have put my faith and trust into a dear friend, please dear Lord forgive Amon for his sins also, I know he has betrayed me but I can not give up on him, I beg you dear Lord, don't give up on him when I am living in your house," Robin shedding her silent tears. Dade stood right behind Robin,

_~How could she pray for a guy who has treated her this way?~ _Dade confused. Amon stared at Robin,

_~She isn't the same Robin, where's her green eyes, her long beautiful blond silky hair, everything, its gone, she is overwhelmed with sadness, did I do this to her? Did I make her tears run in rivers? I betrayed her, my own partner, who I saved, who I trusted, can I really pull this trigger when it comes time?~ _Amon confused. Amon looked at Dade,

_~How could a mere human have so much love for a witch?~ _Amon seeing how much that Dade cared for Robin, he turned away,

_~I betrayed her, but yet she has not given up on me.~ _Amon thought as he walked away. Dade gently held Robin,

"Robin, I know you don't want any friends, but I consider you as a best friend and your feelings matter to me," Dade softly. Robin crumbled into his chest,

"Dade, after this is over I will more than likely be killed by my partner, if I'm not I will have to run again," Robin seriously. Dade knew that but he cared about this girl a lot, he never knew someone who could have so much compassion for someone who had just took her heart and crushed it in their bare hands.

"I know Robin, but I will never ever forget you, thank you for this, I never asked you to get involved with this…" Dade holding her tight, he was interrupted,

"No human should ever have to run like me, that's why I got involved Dade, I will dispose of your father, you guys wont ever have to run again," Robin softly.

"Sleep Robin, you need it," Dade pushing her hair back,

"I have to protect you," Robin falling asleep.

"We are safe," Dade staring up at the cross, a tear fell from his eye, he couldn't remember the last time he cried, but he said a silent prayer for Robin.

_~Dear God, please don't take her, the world needs this kind of compassion, she's just a kid, you can't take my best friend away.~ _Dade's face soaked in tears. He laughed at himself and wiped his tears away, he slowly got Robin up and carried her to the couch in the waiting room and sat down with her in his lap. Nagira looked at Dade, he reminded him of Amon a little but without the cold heart, Nagira smirked, Dade gave him a nod.

"Kate has a little concussion but she is fine, she is asleep in the room if you both want to see her," the doctor thinking that Nagira was Kate's father.

"He's just a friend," Ms. Carter blushing a little, Nagira's mouth turned into a small smile after seeing Ms. Carter blush, he stood up anyway, he held his arm out for her to take,

"I'll escort you to the room," Nagira smirked as he saw her blush some more. Ms. Carter was speechless, she hooked her arm with Nagira's and walked to her daughter's room.

"She told me everything," Ms. Carter explained,

"Serina is a very special girl, you have nothing to worry about, she's very caring, because of this act, her ex-partner is killing her after she performs this act," Nagira explained.

"He can't do that, she is just a kid!" Ms. Carter stunned,

"My brother was her partner, he despises witches, they killed witches together at one time, he had to kill his first partner because she turned on him, but he doesn't have a reason accept she is merely who she is," Nagira softly as he led her to the door of the room. Ms. Carter was confused,

_~She may be a witch but she is just a child!~ _Ms. Carter explained to herself as she and Nagira walked in the room.

"Hey honey, its mom," Kate's mother telling her daughter she was there, she sat down and held her hand. Nagira stood staring out the window, he could see Amon's figure in the moon light,

"Amon, you son of a bitch," Nagira cursing,

"Mom," Kate coming around.

"Hey hon, how are you feeling?" her mother asked,

"Dad's back," Kate softly.

"We have friends, they are going to help us, we don't have to worry about it," her mother rubbing her hand, a doctor walked through the door, they both jumped. Nagira saw their reaction,

_~This guy must have some impact on them.~ _Nagira thought to himself.

"You guys a little jumpy aren't you, Kate, you will be able to leave tomorrow afternoon," the doctor explained.

"Thank you doctor," her mother nodded, the doctor took a look at Kate and left the room. Nagira watched over Kate and her mother, Dade and Robin were curled up on the couch together, asleep.


	15. Moving In

Robin slowly opened her eyes and saw Amon, she jerked up,

"Amon, please wait!" Robin talking to thin air, she rubbed her eyes and he was gone.

_~Was Amon here protecting both of us while we slept the whole time? Or were my eyes playing tricks on me?~ _Robin confused. Slowly she turned and looked at Dade, he was coming around,

"Good morning, I hope you aren't sore, I was kind of laying on you a little, I don't know how we winded up like that, I'm sorry," Robin seriously.

"No, don't apologize we both needed some rest," Dade seriously,

"Come on, lets go see how your sister is doing," Robin slowly getting up, Dade got up and followed Robin, they got to the door.

"Go on," Robin encouraging him, Dade walked into the room, Robin followed him, they stood there with their mouths open, his mother had fallen asleep on Nagira, Dade cleared his throat rather loudly, his mother slowly woke up, Nagira's head slowly lifted up, he groaned. Rubbing his neck he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey guys, why are you guys looking at me like that?" Nagira confused,

"Oh, Ms. Carter, I …" Nagira speechless,

"I must have fallen asleep on you, I'm sorry," Ms. Carter apologizing,

"No need to apologize," Nagira smirked, they sat there till they were more fully awake. Dade was checking on Kate, she started moving around,

"Kate," Dade softly as he sat on the edge of her bed. Slowly Kate opened her eyes, she smiled a little,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about dad, I didn't want you to freak out," Dade explained.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have gone to the mall, Serina how did you do that stuff?" Kate turning to Robin,

"I'll explain it to you later, you guys are going to come and live with us," Robin seriously. Kate smiled,

"At least I have a friend now," Kate holding her hand out for Robin to take, Robin smirked, she didn't want Kate's heart to break when everything was all over.

_~She is already attached in one day, she doesn't even know me!~ _Robin taking her hand and holding it,

"You are going to be okay Kate, your father isn't going to hurt you anymore," Robin strongly. Kate felt better that Robin and her brother were there,

"You'll be able to get out of here today, this afternoon you'll come hang out with me while they go get your stuff," Robin softly.

"We can be like sisters," Kate smiling, Robin looked at Dade, she look back at Kate, she gave her a small smile,

"Yeah, you'll stay in my room with Dade and myself," Robin explained, Dade wasn't to happy about sharing a room with two girls, but he wanted to protect his sister.


	16. Truth of it all

Later that afternoon Robin and her new friends all went to her house and got Kate settled in, Dade had carried his sister upstairs to Robin's large bedroom,

"Lay her down on the futon for now, when you guys get back, we'll sort out the arrangements," Robin explained to all them. Dade hesitated on leaving when Nagira and his mother left the room, he looked at his sister then at Robin,

"Dade, I can take care of her, what you saw me do, is only half of my powers," Robin putting a hand on his shoulder. Dade nodded and left with his mother and Nagira.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Robin softly, Dominic was licking Kate's hand, his way of getting to know her, she smirked,

"I'm fine, I guess I'll be rooming with you guys, what's his name again," Kate asked.

"Dominic, he's going to like you," Robin could tell by the way Dominic was acting.

"I like dogs, our father killed all of our dogs that we had, after he is gone I'm going to get me one, you should go to the Christmas ball, with my brother," Kate smiling. Robin's eyes grew wide,

"Um, I guess you're going huh?" Robin groaned,

"Yep, we can go to the mall and pick you out a dress," Kate explained, Robin's shoulder started to shiver,

"I guess I have to go but I will not be dancing, I will be protecting you," Robin sighed.

_~A dance there's only one person I would want to dance with, even though he has betrayed me, I still want a kiss from his lips and his arms around me, holding me close to his body.~ _Robin smiling a little.

"See you're thinking about my brother right now," Kate giggling, Robin blushed a little,

"Actually I was thinking about my partner, even though he betrayed me…I…never mind, it would never happen anyway," Robin turning away. Kate picked up a picture frame that held her picture and it happened to have Amon in it,

"This is him, so he is the one who holds your heart, but he hasn't been so kind to your heart, crushing it with betrayal," Kate looking at the picture. Robin slowly grabbed the picture frame,

"There has been many times that I have wanted to burn the picture but I couldn't do it, it's the only one I have, even though my partner is to kill me after I kill your father, I wont give up on him, he is still my partner, my friend, one I will never lose trust in, if I have to die by someone's hands, I want it to be his, I know he will make it swift, he wouldn't send me to the Factory where they run tests on witches, but I wish for one wish, that he would dance with me at least once and kiss my lips when he pulled the trigger, at least I could die happy then, my first kiss, from any guy," Robin sitting down.

"You have a caring heart, you're very compassionate," Kate seriously, Amon was in the closet, he was hearing everything.

"Yeah well, getting Amon to do something like that before he killed me would be asking for a miracle to happen, I've never witnessed one myself but there are miracles happening everywhere, everyday," Robin explained. Amon closed his eyes and smirked,

_~Silly girl, there's no miracles, I don't believe in them.~ _Amon thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. Later that night everything was set up, the sofa beds were placed in Robin's room and in Nagira's room.

"Ms. Carter, you'll be staying in my room, the kids will share Robin's room," Nagira making more pasta,

"Please, call me Sarah," Ms. Carter watching Nagira cook. Nagira had his back turned towards her, good thing too because he was blushing.

"That's a pretty name," Nagira stuttering, Sarah smiled,

"Thanks," Sarah quietly. Meanwhile upstairs Robin, Dade, and Kate were all comfortable in bed,

"Robin, you were joking about earlier when you said your old partner was going to kill you after you killed our father, weren't you?" Kate quietly. Robin was petting Dominic, she turned and stared at Kate,

"No, I do not joke about Amon, I'm sorry Kate," Robin turning to stare at the ceiling,

"He can't kill you," Kate crying.

"I'm not human Kate, I am a witch and if my powers have gotten out of hand then its for the best, I want you to do something for me, I want you to treat Dominic like a brother, he is my brother and I don't feel good about leaving him behind, you have to talk to him, he'll be your best friend," Robin explained, slowly she got up and walked outside onto the deck to smoke. Robin sat down on the railing,

_~I'm going to miss you Dominic, Kate will be your friend, she needs a friend, besides, where I am going, I'll be able to watch over all of you, but I wish, God, I wish so many things but wishes don't come true Dominic.~ _Robin closing her eyes, a few tears ran down her face. Slowly Dade walked out, he was wearing only his pajama pants, his hair was tied back with a ribbon, slowly he walked over and leaned against the railing.

"I'm fine Dade," Robin turning away,

"I just came out for a smoke," Dade lying as he took a cigarette from her pack,

"I never meant to hurt your sister," Robin softly,

"We'll get by Robin, the best thing you could do for her is to go out, hang out with her, go do all those girly things with her, have some fun in your life for once before all this stuff goes down," Dade giving her some advice. Robin stared up at the moon, she sighed,

"She is going to this Christmas dance thing at school," Robin quietly.

"Yeah, she goes all the time, she usually makes me dance with her, unless some guy asks her to dance, I take it you have never been huh?" Dade trying to carry on a conversation.

"I went to a Christmas party at Harry's Amon taught me how to ballroom dance, or tried to anyway, I'm not good at it, besides what's the point in dancing around in circles," Robin shrugged.

"Dancing just takes practice, just like everything else, come on, I'll show you," Dade holding her hand out for her to take as he flicked his cigarette over the deck. Robin looked at his hand,

"Come on, we both could use some fun," Dade motioning for her to come, Robin still didn't move.

"We need some music," Robin quietly, Dade came over to Robin, he grabbed her around her waist and helped her to her feet,

"We don't need music, come on, dance with me," Dade instructing her of where to put her hands, he put his hand on her spine, Robin smirked.

"Don't look down, look right in my eyes, remember, 1...2...3, 1...2...3," Dade starting to move with her, she changed her eyes back to her natural green, he smirked. After a few minutes she started to get it but of course she was looking down at her feet, Dade lifted her chin,

"Head up," Dade's eyes meeting hers,

"When you get really good, I'll do twirls with you," Dade making her practice some more.

"This is kind of fun, I'm getting pretty good," Robin smirked,

"You just have to remember to look your leader in the eye, and never ever lead, but yeah, you are pretty good," Dade staring her in the eye, they started to lean in and kiss.

_~My first kiss!?! Now's my chance, wait, no, my first kiss belongs to Amon.~ _Robin stopping Dade.

"I can't Dade, I'm sorry," Robin bowing her head. Dade knew she loved someone else, her ex partner, he slowly lifted her chin,

"Robin, you are beautiful, inside and out, I wish he could see that instead of hurting you the way he does," Dade kissing her hand. Robin hugged him, Dade was caught off guard, slowly he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, he closed his eyes tightly.

"I don't see how you can have so much faith in one person," Dade softly,

"All Amon needs is someone to trust in him, to believe in him and to have faith in him, he may never know my love for him and he may never feel the same about me but I do have trust in him, I do believe in him and I have faith in him, he just needs to find himself, I wish I could help him but he is the one that has to change, he is the only one that can break the spell he has put himself under," Robin seriously. Amon was still in the closet listening to every word,

_~Robin, you waste yourself on me.~ _Amon so confused,

"Dinner time," Nagira shouted, Robin was going to help Kate downstairs but Dade picked her up in his arms and carried her downstairs to the table, Dominic followed all of them. Nagira had everyone's place at the table fixed, even Dominic's place.

"Eat up, everyone needs to keep up their energy if this man is after you guys you might have to fight also," Nagira speaking solely to Dade, Kate, and Sarah. They all were quiet, Nagira could sense sadness from everyone,

"Hey, tomorrow is Saturday why don't we go do something as a family?" Nagira smiling a little,

"It sounds like a good plan," Robin trying to smile, everyone agreed. Finally they all finished dinner, Robin of course rinsed the dishes and gave what was left over to Dominic,

"Ready to go for a walk Dom?" Robin petting him,

"Nagira, you and Dade stay here, I'm going to take my brother for a walk, I'll be right back," Robin leaving the house with Dominic. Amon came down from Robin's room, Nagira glanced at Amon, Dade jerked around,

"You, Robin hasn't killed our father yet so you can just leave, God, you crush her heart, can't you see how much she loves you?" Dade harshly.

"Move out of the way, kid, I came to keep an extra eye on your family," Amon staring at Nagira,

"Your father is a powerful witch, Robin won't be able to handle him alone," Amon explained, Nagira didn't like that Amon was there,

"You're such an asshole, why would you care what happens to this family?" Nagira harshly. Amon walked over to the window, he pretended not to hear the question, he just stared down at Robin and Dominic, Robin could feel a pair of eyes watching her, she turned slowly and gazed up at Amon.

_~One more witch we have to take care of together Robin.~ _Amon thought to himself as his gaze met Robin's, slowly he turned and walked away from the window,

"I'm always around nearby Nagira," Amon walking back up toward Robin's room.

"There's a Christmas Ball that we are all attending on the 22nd, its on a Saturday, we could use another set of eyes that night," Nagira serious, Amon stopped, he turned and simply nodded as he continued to climb the stairs and walked back into the closet. Robin made sure Amon was well gone before she walked back into the house, slowly she entered the house,

"He's gone Robin, for now anyways," Nagira grabbing a beer and sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to go soak in the tub," Robin not showing any emotions, she went up to her bathroom and shut and locked the door. Slowly she removed her clothes and turned the water on, she looked at herself in the mirror,

"No more hiding, I am going to die as Robin Sena," she looking at her hair and eyes, her hair changed back to dirty blond and the length grew back to the way it was, her eyes changed back to her normal green.

"Its good to be me for the time I have left," Robin stepping into the cold water, she heated the water to the right temperature, she didn't want to run all the hot water out there were four other people in the house, Dominic was shut out of the bathroom, everyone downstairs heard him whining, Nagira sighed, Dade sat down by Nagira,

"I've never seen Robin so upset before, she always takes a bath with Dominic," Nagira quietly.

"Want me to talk to her?" Dade asked,

"I will, I'm just going to give her some time, let her calm down some, I don't even know why they placed her with Amon, then again, she probably wouldn't be alive right now, Amon saved her and told her to come to me, they must have corrupted Amon, he would have never killed Robin back before the headquarters was attacked," Nagira thinking.

_~Poor Robin, she sounds like she's never gotten the chance to have a normal life.~ _Dade thought to himself.

"So much has changed since the attack," Nagira mumbled, meanwhile in the bathroom, Robin was crying silently, Amon sat deep in the closet,

_~Robin's in love with me? It would explain why she can't give up on me so easily, I'm sorry Robin, I have no choice but to shoot you.~ _Amon thought to himself as he rubbed his face. Robin finally came out of the bathroom in a towel, Nagira was sitting on her bed,

"Nagira," Robin confused to why he was sitting on the bed,

"Come here Robin," Nagira seeing she had changed back to her old self.

"Oh, Nagira I can explain…" Robin playing with her hair, she was interrupted,

"I know why you changed back, I just want to talk to you," Nagira seriously. Robin sat down on the bed,

"I know you know that Amon is here, I don't know where he is staying but he said that he is here to help you take this guy out, he found out that this is one power witch, that you can't take this out by yourself," Nagira playing with his nails.

"One last act together," Robin smirking,

"I guess so, Robin, let me protect you from him, he doesn't have to kill you, you can run, we'll keep running from them," Nagira explained. Robin smirked, she shook her head,

"I can't run anymore, its not who I am, I have to die Nagira, I have to die by Amon's hands I won't go to the Factory, he will make it swift, I won't feel anything," Robin trying to smile a little.

"I can not watch my brother kill my daughter," Nagira glancing at Robin's hands, Robin was shocked, there was something wet that hit Robin's hand, she looked at her hand and realized that Nagira was crying.

"You really think of me as your daughter?" Robin's eyes swelling with tears,

"Hell I have been taking care of you for this long, of course I think of you as my daughter, Robin, you're 16 years old kid, ever since you came to STN-J you've acted so grown up, you should have friends, you should be in school and do things like normal teens do, not off trying to save the world and being killed by your old partner," Nagira not looking at her. Robin hugged him,

"I love you Nagira, you have been the best father to me, but you know I am far from being just a simple 16 year old teenage girl, besides, look at what you have here, I'm not leaving you by yourself, you have Sarah, you guys are a family, don't you see that," Robin pulling away and putting on a huge fake smile just for Nagira.

"Come on, lets grab a cigarette…dad," Robin patting his leg and getting up, Nagira tried to put his feelings away, he got up, slowly they both walked out onto the deck,

"You know, a good way to stop drinking and smoking is to come out here, come out here when you miss me and you'll be a step closer to me," Robin staring at the stars, Nagira lit his cigarette,

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow," Nagira asked as he watched her light her cigarette with her power.

"We need to get some cameras, that way we, you guys can look back and remember the good times," Robin sitting on the railing in her towel,

"Cameras check, what about the activities," Nagira looking out over the ocean,

"We could play in the ocean, we need to get a girl and have a cookout," Robin thinking.

"You want burgers and hot dogs and steak too right?" Nagira smirked,

"Yeah, sounds good," Robin leaning on Nagira. Robin closed her eyes,

"I love you dad, I mean it," Robin slowly opening her eyes,

"I love you too Robin, my little sweet bird," Nagira messing her wet hair up more. Robin sighed,

"Tell Dade he can bring Kate up, I'm going to go to bed," Robin kissing Nagira on his forehead, she jumped down and walked inside, she started getting the beds ready, she walked over to her closet, Dominic growled, she could smell Amon's scent in the closet, she grabbed her clothes and shut the closet back, slowly she walked into the bathroom.

"God, give me the strength," Robin closing her eyes, Dade came in the bedroom, he laid Kate gently on the bed, she was asleep, Dade walked into the bathroom without knocking and of course this was the only time Robin didn't lock the door, he stood there staring at her naked body.

"Who the hell are you?" Dade whipping his knife out, Amon tore out of the closet, he came up behind Dade having him at gunpoint.

"I can't get no peace in this house, what the hell are you two staring at, Amon, you've seen better, and Dade… I don't know, but you guys need to cut it out, Dade, put the damn knife away, and Amon, you should know better than to pull a gun out on Dade, both of you, out now!" Robin putting on her tank top, Amon grabbed Dade's collar of his shirt and dragged him out. Robin slammed the door,

"Blond?" Dade shocked, Amon sat on the bed,

_~I just saw my partner naked, fully naked, there's scars on her body, I thought she healed after she took those bullets for me? She was beautiful, how could I have been so stupid and not seen her beauty till now?~ _Amon scoffed.

"Yeah, she's still the same long blond haired Robin, just more powerful than before," Amon grumbled, he headed back to the closet and closed the doors. Robin came out,

"I'm sorry Robin, I didn't think to knock, then when I saw the long hair, I thought you were someone else," Dade explained.

"No need to apologize, I just forgot to lock the door, get some sleep," Robin laying down, Dade stared at Robin till he fell asleep, Robin closed her eyes but she didn't sleep,

_~Why would Amon care that Dade was going to kill me, does he want so badly to kill me?~ _Robin confused. Amon's scent drifted up her nose, Dominic growled.

"Amon, why are you watching me sleep?" Robin turning her head and opening her eyes.

"I wanted to see you in your peaceful state once more, get some sleep Robin," Amon bending down by her bedside, slowly he pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I can sleep when I'm dead, which I have a feeling I won't make it to my next birthday," Robin getting out of bed.

"Like you said you won't feel a thing," Amon whispering, Robin walked out onto the deck, Amon followed, they were quiet for a while,

"I'm glad you came back, you didn't forget me after all," Robin's hair blowing in the breeze.

"No one could forget you Robin," Amon staring at the ocean,

"I forgive you Amon," Robin staring at him, he stood quietly, his shoulder length hair blowing around his face. Robin walked back in the house, she took the picture of her and Amon out of the frame, she walked back out,

"I want you to have this, something to look at now and then," Robin softly, he turned and looked at the picture, he took the picture and put it in his pocket,

"Promise me something, promise me you won't take me to the Factory, I want a normal burial," Robin sitting on the railing.

"It will be swift, I will give your body to Nagira, I'm sure that he will give you the proper burial," Amon boomed,

"Can you inform everyone back at STN-J?" Robin's voice started shaking, he never knew Robin to cry, he came over to her, she had her head down, hiding in her hair, Amon was quiet, after a few minute,

"Robin, look at me," Amon standing in front of her. Robin didn't do anything,

"Look at me," Amon boomed, she jerked her head up,

"Happy now, you can see me crying, I'm not as strong as I used to be," I can't accept death," Robin crying and almost screaming at him.

"Quiet, you'll wake the rest," Amon boomed softly. Robin jumped down,

"Now that you have seen my tears, I'm going to bed," Robin walking toward the bedroom, he grabbed her arm, she turned around,

"What Amon?" Robin harshly, he took her out of the house and down to the beach.


	17. Amon doesnt know what he holds

Robin was confused to what they were doing,

"Amon," Robin softly, Amon finally stopped, he put her arms and hands where they needed to be. Amon started to ballroom dance with her, Robin stared at his eyes very confused,

"Amon," Robin softly,

"1...2...3, 1...2...3," Amon staring in Robin's green orbs. Finally when Robin got the steps down Amon taught her how to turn into him and to dip, they practiced a couple a times, Robin turned into him with her back against his hard muscular body, Amon leaned into her ear,

"Good, you're picking up on this," Amon's warm breath hitting her ear, Robin closed her eyes, her breathing was irregular, Amon knew her heart raced but he slowly pulled away.

"Go back to bed, Robin," Amon walking away, Robin slowly opened her eyes,

"Thank you Amon," Robin slowly walking back into the house and getting back in bed.

"Goodnight Amon," Robin closing her eyes, Amon looked up at the moon,

"Goodnight Robin," Amon walking into his rental beach house.

**Morning**

Dominic was licking Robin's face,

"Amon," Robin slowly waking up and rubbing her face. Everyone was already awake,

~Was it a dream or did me and Amon really dance together last night?~ Robin walking out onto the deck, it was a beautiful morning, Robin yawned and walked into her closet and found a pair of jeans and another low neck shirt which was black, she walked into the bathroom and took a shower, with Dominic of course. When Robin came down she got some weird looks from Dade and Kate,

"This is me, this is the way I wear my hair," Robin grabbing a pop tart, she gave the other one to Dominic.

"Robin, you want to go to the mall with me today, we can pick out our dresses and things for the Christmas dance," Kate smiling.

"I guess we could all go, I have to find a swimming suit for this afternoon," Robin shrugged.

"Dade can come along too, to carry our bags and to take pictures of us," Kate smiling,

"Oh, can I?" Dade sarcastically,

"This will be fun," Kate smiling big,

"We already have tonight planned out," Robin explained.

"What are we doing for tonight?" Kate asked,

"It calls for a swimming suit, that's all I'm saying," Robin keeping it a surprise.

"Oh goody," Kate running upstairs and getting ready,

"I guess she is feeling better," Nagira shrugged.

"Don't you forget to go and get some swimming suits for yourself and Sarah," Robin sitting on the couch, Nagira looked at Sarah,

"I guess we could take the children to the mall and we could have lunch together, sound good Robin?" Nagira checking it with Robin first.

"Sounds good, just give me a call on my cell," Robin explained, Dade came and sat next to Robin,

"Okay," Nagira cleaning up the breakfast plates.

"I'm sorry about last night," Dade seriously, Robin smirked, she put her hand on his,

"There's nothing to forgive I like you Dade, and you know, later, after this is all over, you don't have to worry so much about them, you'll be able to have friends and I'm sure there's some girls that have had their eye on you, you have Prom to go to also, and I'm sure you'll have a beautiful date to go with," Robin smiling a little.

"Will you at least be my date for the Christmas dance?" Dade softly, Robin blushed,

"It would be my pleasure to join you as your date," Robin rubbing his hand. Dade smiled, he kissed her hand,

"I just hope she is compassionate as you are," Dade strongly.

"Yeah, you were pretty lucky huh," Robin shaking her head,

"Yeah, I was Robin, only I wish Mr. Big shot knew how lucky he was," Dade seriously. Robin's eyes shined with tears, she gave him a smile,

"You don't care if I am a witch do you?" Robin asked.

"You're a gorgeous young woman, witches are ugly, so, I don't think of you as a witch Robin, not even when this whole thing explodes," Dade kissing her forehead.

"Come on, lets go you guys," Kate standing and waiting, Dade and Robin got up from the couch, Nagira and Sarah got up from the stools in the kitchen, they all left.


End file.
